


Light puzzling on being the odd duck.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Tried, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Promises, Short One Shot, Talking, Touching, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Blotty and Phooey look at the sky and talk about stuff like feelings.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Light puzzling on being the odd duck.

The sky was blue, not dark enough to be of worry but too pale to be summer. The grass was still dead. Yet, two children looked up to the sky as they lay on the ground. The little girl with glowing green eyes, a black cloak, and a green bow asked, "Why do you hang out with me?" The little boy with golden eyes, a yellow beanie, and a yellow sweater answered with a question, "Why do you hang out with me?" The super villain's daughter thought on that for a bit then answered, "Not too many people will talk to me at all... I guess relatablitiy in being the odd duck out?" The super hero's nephew replied, "I guess that's a good reason. What do you think it means to be different?"

The mammal pondered, "Well... It's when something isn't like something else and the something else is supposed to be normal." The bird hummed to himself. The canine shrugged and remarked, "I don't know. There was always something that made me feel like we were alike somehow." The duck nuzzled her for a second and turned back to the sky. He noted, "Maybe it's just enough that we aren't any box that makes us feel like that." She held his hand and smiled. A cloud passed over head. Phooey drew a smiley face into the cloud with his finger. Blotty giggled at that. Phooey Duck sighed, "What if I'm a mistake and a freak?"

The shadowy young lady scoffed, "So? Why should it matter? The normal is a lie meant to scare people to follow into boxes. We are together in because we aren't that." The glitch birthed huffed, "That's easy for you to say. You could be a villain when you grow up. I want to be good like everyone else." The only child hugged him close as they both continued to look at the sky. The cloud disappeared from view. 4 of 3 hugged back gently. The green eyed dog breathed out her words, "Maybe "heroes" can learn a little from the "bad guys," maybe good guys DON'T have to be the same to also be good." The golden eyed duck curled up to cuddle her, making a noise that agreed to her statement.

She cuddled back. They both closed their eyes. Phoney apologized, "I'm sorry for saying you would become a baddie. If you ever want to become a hero, I'll be happy to help you." Inky chuckled, "If you ever want to become a "villain," I will help you too." They held each other for a moment longer in silence. Then they both sat up. The two kids looked to another. It hurt to separate. The risk of caught with the "enemy" was great. For the duck, it meant risking one of the few people outside of his family that he could trust disappearing to a unknown future of potential darkness. To the dog, it meant risking the few people she could talk to with death.

One could argue regardless if they get caught, that is their ultimate fate. Especially if their side intend to "win." The thing was, they didn't want to win. They wanted to be friends. They were just children who couldn't see a future where they weren't children anymore. Where they wouldn't live forever. Were we not all like that upon once a time? "I have to go." Both admitted at the same time. Blotty joked, "Stop trying turn me to the "light side," you are making me talk at the same time like you and your brothers do." Phony noted, "We don't talk at the same time anymore... Well not as much."

The young woman got to her feet. The young boy followed suit quickly after. Inky promised, "I'll see you again." The living paradox held out his pinky to add to that promise. Their pinkies joined as they nodded to each other. The cloaked form agreed to the terms, "May the black string of doom rope me to you." The soft kid added, "May the red string of fate link me to you." The two broke off, satisfied in their promise be kept. No matter what.

The End.


End file.
